


White Christmas

by EllenMarieP



Series: Thomas Barrow Christmas Prompts [2]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27757375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllenMarieP/pseuds/EllenMarieP
Summary: ThomasBarrow_Christmas20202: Snowed in - “There’s at least five feet of snow outside, are you mad?”There's snow at Downton but Thomas won't have the children disappointed.
Series: Thomas Barrow Christmas Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030419
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26
Collections: A Very Thomas Barrow Christmas 2020





	White Christmas

**White Christmas**

It was a glorious December morning in North Yorkshire and Downton Abbey was in a state of chaos. This may or may not have had

something to do with the heavy snowfall that appeared overnight but who can really say. The entire estate as far as the eye could see

was covered in a thick blanket of white which gleamed brightly in the sunshine. It would have been beautiful if not for the

inconvenience.

Inside the abbey, Thomas Barrow, butler and now considering himself part of the furniture, was wrapping up as best he could and

preparing to go out into the freezing cold, despite the clear blue sky and vibrant sun. Behind him, Mrs Moseley hopelessly tried to

convince him to stay inside, in the warm.

“Please Mr Barrow, surely it can wait?”

Thomas sighed, mildly irritated but fully aware that she only acts out of concern for his wellbeing.

“Not according to Lady Mary. It’s the children’s Christmas party in three days and she doesn’t want anything left to the last minute. I’m

inclined to agree, we don’t want the children to be disappointed if something were to go wrong do we?”

“No of course not but…”

At this moment Mrs Hughes, housekeeper with the patience of a saint, appeared and looked at him in bewilderment.

“Mr Barrow where on earth do you think you’re going?”

Poor Thomas is now rather more irritated as he finishes wrapping his woollen scarf securely around his neck and reaches for his hat and gloves.

“I am going, at Lady Mary’s request, into the village to pick up the last supplies need for the children’s party. Is that alright with everyone?”

Mrs Hughes and Mrs Moseley now stood side by side, joined in concern which almost had Thomas feeling touched if not for his desire

not to disappoint the children. What could have been a lovely moment was then promptly interrupted as Mrs Patmore stuck her head out

of the kitchen where she’d been quietly eavesdropping.

“There’s at least five feet of snow outside, are you mad?”

“No, I am not mad! The gardeners have been out there all day digging a path through the snow and I have it on good authority that the

village is doing the same. How do you think Mrs Hughes and Mrs Moseley got here this morning? Now, will you all please stop being a

bunch of mother hens and let me do my job?”

The three women find themselves silenced by this argument as they realise that there was in fact a path in the snow at least to the

outskirts of the village.

Mrs Patmore silently disappears back into the kitchen as Mrs Hughes steps forward and double-checks Thomas’ scarf.

“Now don’t be cross Mr Barrow. You can’t fault us for worrying about you. Just don’t dawdle, we can’t have you catching a chill.”

Mrs Moseley nods alongside with a slightly sheepish smile on her face and Thomas’ irritation melts away. He’s still not used to his

colleagues caring about his wellbeing, but he won’t deny that it is a wonderful feeling. He puts on his hat and gloves and offers them a

nod and a smile before he turns and heads out into the snow.

_‘I might start liking these white Christmas’’_


End file.
